Lost Correspondence
by The Cashew Nuts
Summary: When Harry Potter is given detention, he finds some rather interesting confiscated items...HPxGW JPxLE COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we not owning stuff of jk rowlings belongings….

Set during HBP.

* * *

Harry Potter, along with the rest of the sixth year transfiguration class was some what less than interested in the work that had been assigned to them that lesson. This is why he had previously turned his attention to matters of a more entertaining nature. Namely, reading a letter from Ginny. 

For the young wizard, life was good. Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch cup and homework was not too demanding. Ginny, however, was. (Not that he was complaining about that matter.)

The point of his wand strayed as his aim slowly decreased and his attention turned more and more to the flowery print and decorated margins of the parchment in front of him. Thus, when Ron's innocently placed head was targeted by his carelessly waving wand, it escaped Harry's notice. Ron's sudden and dramatic transformation into an armadillo however, did not.

To Harry's great misfortune, the fact that one of her students had just been turned into a native American animal, did not escape Professor McGonagall's sharp eyes either.

Consequently, even Hermione's support in saying that Ron did indeed look quite cute in his newly acquired form, was not enough to rescue him from the impending detention that night at precisely eight o'clock.

With some trepidation, Harry headed for dinner, not liking to think about what Ginny's response to the fact that he could not spend that evening with her as normal, was going to be.

She took it surprisingly well, saying that she had been wanting to spend more time with Seamus anyway while ignoring Harry's horror struck expression and smiling conspiratorially at Hermione.

In a worse mood than before, Harry made his way slowly to McGonagall's office.  
She did not look up from the papers she was marking, but spoke.

"Hello Potter. I assume I can leave you these cabinets to clean out unassisted?"

"Er, yes, Professor."

McGonagall paused to narrow her eyes at him, before leaving the room. He waited for a few moments before experimentally opening the nearest draw and beginning to sort through the assortment of loose parchment and rat droppings.

The task was not exactly entertaining so it came as a surprise when a dusty box captured Harry's interest. Taking a seat in McGonagall's previously vacated chair, he discarded the lid and selected the topmost scrap of parchment.

Harry's eyes widened and his glasses slid rapidly down his nose as he bent his head to reread the name printed messily across the fold.

"_Evans."_ He glanced around nervously as he tried to convince himself of the common occurrence of such a name. 'Evan' could even refer to a male.

Taking a deep breath, he cautiously unfolded the parchment.  
_"Why the hell are you sitting next to Remus? The guy doesn't deserve the privilege." __  
_

"_He deserves it more than you Potter"_

Harry flipped the parchment over several times in a desperate attempt to find the remaining writing he was sure was concealed somewhere on it. When this proved unsuccessful he snatched for the next piece.

"_Evans?" __  
_

"_What do you want?" __  
_

"_There's a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend." __  
_

"_Thanks for that, I feel enlightened, truly." __  
_

"_I meant, when should we leave?"_

It did not appear that Harry's mother had felt the need to grace his father with a reply at the time. The only remaining text was a questioning _'Evans?'_ scrawled in the bottom corner.

Again, Harry reached feverishly for the next scrap of parchment.  
_"Seeing as our last conversation was…interrupted, I thought I'd put it plainly here. __  
__Our prescheduled date. Will you go out with me?" __  
_  
Harry paused, raising his eyebrows in alarm. And he had thought he was bad with women.

_"Potter…"_

* * *

_Lily Evan's eyebrows rose as she finished reading the date invitation. She scribbled 'Potter' across the scrap of parchment and scrunched it into a little ball. Turning, she carefully took aim at James Potter's head._

_"OW!"_

_She had hoped for a reaction, but the sight of McGonagall striding across the classroom and picking up the note, was enough to crush the small sense of satisfaction she had achieved through her actions._

_McGonagall's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Who were you…conversing with Potter?"_

_James' eyes flickered to Lily's momentarily before he gave her a small, reassuring nod and looked back to McGonagall. "Errm…Sirius."_

_It was a rare occasion to see Professor M. McGonagall display her emotions so freely, but the laughter that echoed round the classroom was less than constrained._

_Her face became suddenly stony once more as she uttered the word that both James and Sirius had become quite well acquainted with, "Detention, both of you."_

_As McGonagall strode back to the front of the classroom, Lily heard Sirius mutter, "Thanks mate. It's not like I had anything to do this evening anyway." She could easily discern the sarcasm from where she was sitting._

_"No problem."_

_"What did it say anyway?"_

_"Oh, nothing much, just…Damn." There was a groan and a thump that Lily could distinguish as the sound of James Potter's head meeting with his desk._

_"Enough talk down there, save it for after class." McGonagall's voice broke through the quiet conversation._

_Lily smirked at the thought of Sirius Black's reaction when he discovered the contents of the note. If James didn't tell him what it had said, she would…_

* * *

At the sound of McGonagall's returning footsteps, Harry hastily shoved the fragments away with the box, and proceeded to quickly dust down her seat. 

The Professor entered the office and stared around.

"Potter, have a biscuit, and then you can go."

Harry had learned his lesson previously about McGonagall and biscuits, and quickly took one without hesitation. He stuffed it in his mouth.

"Thanks." He said, trying not to shower McGonagall with flying crumbs of Ginger Newt.

It was only later when he was sprawled in bed did he curse himself for not pocketing some of the remaining, unread contents of the box.

**A/N's Nut 1: **Well, thanks for reading. Nut 2 and I hope you enjoyed it, as it was a combined effort between us. Please review, because we would really like to hear what you thought, and if you are going to flame, please address them to me (Nut 1), AS Nut 2 might cry….

Love, Nut 1

**Nut 2:** I'd like to take the time here to say, address your flames to Nut1, she will probably cry and it will be amusing for me. Thank you. Otherwise please review, as short as this is we spent a looong time procrastinating over every little sentence, word and grammatical addition. We would appreciate your support as we were planning to continue this. Alright then, until next chapter (or not as the case may be)

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

9k0

xxxxxxxxxx

It was two weeks before Harry was able to attain himself another _appointment _with McGonagall.

At least that was how she had chosen to label the occasion after he had casually strolled up to her door just after two in the morning, knocked loudly and politely inquired as to if she could give him some more TRIPLE ACTION FRESH MINT toothpaste. To give answer to her astonished expression, he informed her amiably that his own supply had been running low for weeks.

Needless to say Harry did not receive the item he had gone to the trouble of trying to find. Instead his true motive had been satisfied: Detention, along with the opportunity to re conduct his quest to acquire more fragments of his parents past.

In truth, this had been only the most recent attempt to obtain a chance to sort through the relics hidden in McGonagall's office.

Firstly, there had been the simple things; broken furniture, speaking out of turn, starting fights and failing to complete every piece of work he was given.

Next, he had resorted to slightly more drastic measures, which had ended with Lavender Brown in the Hospital Wing for three weeks. Harry considered it fortunate she had wanted a nose job for months before the ...incident. He considered it less fortunate however, Ron had taken the blame and being the mate he was, Ron had thought it a favour to save Harry from that incarceration. Harry did not wish to crush this sudden noble streak.

Lastly, his attempts had become nothing less than completely absurd, hence the night time toothpaste expedition.

It was half past seven when Harry knocked on McGonagall's office door. He was early, especially considering the detention started at eight o'clock.

"Come in," McGonagall looked up in surprise. "Potter, you're eager to begin...don't think I'll take anytime off the end of your detention.

"Err...no Professor. Can I start now, then?"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him, before waving a careless hand at the cabinets. "You know what to do, Potter."

Harry tried to conceal his smile, which caused McGonagall to ask in concern, "Are you...in pain, Potter?"

Harry answered with a strangled "mmmnoommm."

She fixed one more slightly suspicious, but mostly worried look on him before leaving.

Harry waited for a few moments before diving for the cabinet handle.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Lily Evans was seated in one of the fireside armchairs, completing her potions homework and enjoying the absence of the loudmouth, who would generally be interrupting her concentration at this point. _

_James Potter._

_He was at the present in the hospital wing, probably enjoying the tender, loving ministrations that Madam Pomfrey was undoubtedly lavishing on him._

_It was several hours after a Gryffindor/ Slytherin Quidditch match during which, Potter, idiot that he was, had stopped to wave at her before being struck by both of the Bludgers. The collision resulted in a fifty foot fall, so spectacular, Lily almost felt guilty for not returning the gesture. Almost._

_The Portrait Hole swung open, admitting none other than Sirius Black, other resident loudmouth._

_Taking his time, he strolled towards her, winking at every female specimen in the room. Disgustedly, Lily watched as the majority blushed and giggled amongst them selves. _

_Upon reaching her, he visibly restrained himself from doing the same. Apparently she was classified James' territory. She wasn't sure if she should be happy about that or not._

_He looked at her expectantly. If he wanted a greeting, he was not going to get one. She waited for him to speak._

"_Evans." He smiled at her in what he obviously considered a devastating way. _

"_Lily, my rose." They both stopped to think how this comment did not work._

"_Uh, never mind. Lily, my flower," he paused to make sure this one actually made sense._

"_For starters, Black, I'm not your anything."_

"_Of course, of course, I agree entirely. How are you?"_

"_I was spectacular." _

"_Good, Good. That's excellent. Anyway, I have something for you."_

"_I'm not sure I'll like this."_

"_Oh, you will."_

"_Why, does it include you leaving me alone?" She asked sweetly._

_He laughed in good humour, obviously assuming she wasn't serious._

_With a flourish, he whipped a letter out of his pocket. Behind them, Lily heard several girlish shrieks._

"_This is for you," he said, handing it over._

"_Oh, three guesses as to whom it's from." Lily said dryly._

"_Well, I'll give you a hint," He paused for dramatic effect, giving her a sly look. "It's not from me," He patted her on the arm, before strolling away, adding over his shoulder, "I hope you're not too disappointed."_

_Lily ignored the murderous looks she was getting from most of the Gryffindor female population, and cautiously opened the letter._

"_Dear Lily,_

_I hope this hasn't taken too long to reach you, what with Sirius stopping to flirt with anything with a skirt, in fact, wait, what did he say to you? Ignore it, he doesn't deserve you. _

_I just noticed this afternoon you weren't one of the people visiting me; I thought you must have been too busy. Well, I'm fine. _

_Maybe, if it's not too much to ask, you could come and visit me? You know, if you had some free time? If you need an excuse, (so your friends don't think you're going soft,) you could say that you were bringing me some homework as Remus will be...busy tonight._

_Just a thought._

_James"_

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked up from the letter, annoyed there wasn't a response. He wanted to know if his mother had actually gone to visit, as the letter was the closest to what Harry would call appealing.

He put the letter down and started to sift through the rest of the box.

Nut2: Well, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter...Please do so again. Um...That's all for now, I'm sureNut1 really wants to talk to you all. Bye :D

Nut1: um, I just want to echo Nut 2's sentiments, so yeah, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review...yeah, think that's it.


	3. Chapter 3

The corridor was dark, apart from the dull silver shadow cast over the floor by the half moon. It was also quiet, except for the muffled cursing echoing from around Professor McGonagall's office door.

Harry Potter was at present attempting to pick the lock, using one of Ginny's hairpins. He had to try this as the usual incantation of "_Alohamora!" _had proved ineffective. However, when the hairpin proved unsuccessful, he resorted to violence and kicked it.

Harry quickly jumped away and crouched down behind a statue when he realized the noise that this action, coupled with his strangled cry of pain, had made.

When Filch did not shuffle into view, Harry deemed it safe to move out from behind his shelter. He moved forward cautiously, to find the door ajar. Entering; Harry made a beeline for the cabinet. Pulling its door open, he raised his wand and whispered "_Lumos."_

With the help of the light, Harry located the correct box, before settling himself on the office's stone floor. He reached into the box and pulled out a piece of parchment that he had not yet read.

Xxxxxxxx

_Lily Evans tugged gently on her bag, hoping to free the strap from where it was trapped underneath James Potters' chair. To her dismay, and despite her relentless attacks, it would not budge. She glared at James hoping he would sense her displeasure and move accordingly. Unfortunately, it did not work. After tugging on the bag once more without success, she whispered urgently, _

"_James!" He turned and looked at her, and fearing something was wrong whispered back, _

"_What's the matter?" At the look of concern on his face, Lily smiled. _

"_Nothing, except your chair is on my bag." He laughed softly. _

"_Is that all?" _

"_What do mean, 'Is that all?'" I need my quill." Lily tugged futilely on the bag once more. James still did not move. He grinned at her. _

"_You can use one of mine." _

_As she reached out to take the writing implement, James fingers brushed lingeringly against her own. Trying to prevent the blush spreading across her face, Lily busied herself with her work._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had noticed that since the letter in which James' had asked Lily to visit him in the hospitable wing, their notes had been getting steadily friendlier. It appeared that now they were even sitting next to each other. Harry stretched his hand out to get the next piece, when he became aware of the distant footsteps becoming slowly louder.

He jumped up, and with the box tucked under his arm, hurried out of the office leaving the door open.

Taking a few shortcuts and hidden passage ways, Harry soon found himself staring at the Fat Lady's portrait. After being rebuked for being out so late, Harry hurtled himself up the passage and collapsed down into his favorite fireside armchair before opening the box once more.

There was only one scrap left that Harry hadn't read.

He bent closer to the fire to read the old script.

"_Lily...will you go out with me...please?"_

"_Oh, um...yes, all right then."_

Xxxxxxx

_Lily handed the piece of parchment back to James, and tried to look interested in what the teacher at the front of the room was saying. _

_Slowly, James unfolded the note. On reading it his mouth dropped, and he jumped up, sending his chair flying. The paper fluttered innocently to the floor._

_Professor McGonagall swept up to where they were sitting._

"_Potter! Why are you disturbing the class like this?" When James did not reply, she turned her gaze onto Lily. "Well?"_

_Lily looked up at her and shrugged. _

"_I said yes."_

_For a moment, McGonagall looked as though she might smile. However, her face hardened again, and she snapped, "Well, you can have your first little date in detention."_

Nut2: Well, Nut1 and I just finished this in time before she was dragged away by her rather violent escort (mother :p) preventing her from writing her final A/N for this fic. So it looks like I'll have to finish this up by myself today. Maybe she'll come back and edit it to have her final word later.

Anyway, thank you for reading and thank you to anyone who has supported us throughout the writing of it. It really is very stressful trying to crowd around one computer and type when we have very little idea what we're doing. It was...fun anyway I guess. Hope you guys enjoyed it too!

Bye!


End file.
